¡ASK: MLP!
by Skylar-159
Summary: ¡Pregúntanos lo que quieras! Bienvenido a la sección que estaban esperando todos los bronys. Se permiten retos a nuestros personajes y sobre toda habrá mucha diversión.
1. Bienvenidos!

Esto lo hago para deshacerme del estrés :3

Los personajes de MLP:FiM son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

**¡Bienvenidos!**

Las luces brillaron con intensidad alumbrando el estudio. Las cámaras gravaban al público que aplaudía en los asientos. Entonces se escucha una voz

"_**Bronys, Pegasisters y etc les damos la bienvenida a ¡ASK: MLP! Y con ustedes su anfitriona…**_

_**SKYLAR"**_

Las luces se posaron en el centro del escenario mientras el público gritaba y aplaudía con más fuerza, pero nadie aparecía. Todos guardaron silencio y un costado se pudo ver cómo, de apenas, se abría una puerta y se asomaba una cara que se volvió a esconder

-¿En-enserio tengo que hacer esto? –dijo la voz de una chica

-¡Sí! –Contestó un hombre –ya conseguimos este estudio, invitamos al público de frikis y rapta-es decir, trajimos a los 'invitados'. ¡Tienes que salir!

-P-pero… yo no quiero… -dijo la chica llorando

-Oye, quieres ese pasaje a Japón para ir al museo de manga ¿verdad?

-Snif… Sí…

-¡Pues entonces sal ahí que para eso te pagamos!

-AAAaaahh… okey

La puerta se cerró de golpe y de la nada en el escenario apareció una chica de ojos y cabello café. Vestía un polo negro con el logo de MLP y llevaba un micrófono.

-Emmm… ¿Esto está encendido? 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 probando… ¡Listo!

¡Bienvenidos fanáticos! Soy Skylar y seré su anfitriona en este programa –el público aplaude –jeje gracias. Antes de continuar con nuestra presentación ¿por qué mejor no presentamos a nuestras invitadas? Señoras y señores ¡las mane-

Una de las paredes cruje y se rompe de un gran golpe formándose un agujero de donde salen 6 ponys que… bueno ya lo saben y no vale la pena mencionar.

- -six! –empieza a toser por todo el polvo –"le dije a los chicos que utilizaran sogas anti-magia pero nooo, nadie le hace caso a la pegasister ¬_¬"

-Bien hecho Twilight, creí que nunca saldríamos de ahí –dijo Applejack

-Gracias, es un nuevo hechizo

-Todo este polvo está arruinando mi melena –gimió Rarity

-¡Miren toda esta gente! ¡HOLAAA A TODOSSS! ¡SOY PINKIE PIE!–gritó Pinkie Pie saludando con su casco ocasionando que el público gritara y algunos se desmayaran.

-¿D-donde estamos? –dijo Fluttershy que estaba escondida detrás de Rainbow por la cantidad de gente.

De entre todo aparece Skylar toda despeinada, tosiendo y desarreglada. Se acerca al grupo de ponys que la miran con susto, en especial Rarity.

-¡Miren un monstruo! –gritó Rainbow en posición de ataque.

-cof cof ¿¡Monstruo!? A quien le llamas monstruo insolente… ejem… disculpen. Bienvenidas pequeñas ponys, por favor siéntense ahí –señala un sillón rojo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡No aremos nada de lo que tú nos ordenes! –dijo Rainbow con el seño fruncido

A Skylar se le borró la sonrisa –Bien tendrá que ser por las malas.

"_**CENSURADO"**_

Las ponys se encontraban sentadas en el sillón rojo y Rainbow con un bozal de perro y atada de las alas.

-…-

-Bien las reglas son simples –Skylar ya estaba arreglada y hablando con el público –todos ustedes van a poder mandarles preguntas o dudas a nuestras queridas protagonistas en los comentarios y ellas amablemente se los responderán, pero no solo eso. Redoble por favor –se escuchó un redoble en todo el estudio -también podrán mandarlas a hacer retos. Con solo dejar en los comentarios "Reto a…(nombre se la pony)" ya podrán estar seguros que ellas los cumplirán. Podrán mandar las preguntas que quieran pero solo un reto por comentario. En caso de recibir más de un reto solo será considerado uno de ellos y las preguntas que dejen.

Se aceptan cualquier tipo de parejas, ya sea las normalitas o las que entran en el género yuri o yaoi.

Una vez que hayan mandado sus preguntas estas aparecerán de esta forma –apareció un fuego verde que se materializo en un pergamino y cayó en la mano de Skylar

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Twilight sorprendida

-Es un secreto. Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Dejen sus preguntas y retos. Nos vemos en otra emisión de ¡ASK: MLP! Se despide Skylar.

-¡Adios! –dijieron las ponys menos Rainbow que solo agitó su casco.

.

.

**Detrás de Cámaras:**

Después de que las luces se apagaron a Skylar se le borró la sonrisa de propaganda y se fue a hacerse volita en un rincón.

-…no hay nada que temer… piensa que son piñas… no hay nada que temer… solo son piñas… -

-¿Y a ella que le pasa? –dijo Rainbow después de que uno de los encargados viniera y le quitara el bozal.

Vinieron el equipo de producción y se la llevaron cargada no sin antes responder –Lo siento, es solo que tiene pánico escénico.

.

.

.

Traten de no usar muchas palabras fuertes. Irán apareciendo nuevos personajes en los siguientes capítulos.


	2. Nighmare Night part 1

Gracias por las preguntas y retos :D Haré un especial de Halloween (?) porque YOLO XD

**NIGHMARE NIGHT: SUPER MARVEL**

El estudio estaba en total oscuridad, no se escuchaba nada. De repente un reflector alumbra el centro del escenario y por debajo aparece dramáticamente Skylar disfrazada de policía (una camisa azul remangada, unos shorts del mismo color y botas negras).

-Muajajajajaja ¡Buuu! Bienvenidos a esta divertida ¡Nighmare Night! –se alumbró todo estudio que estaba decorado de la forma más terrorífica posible, y con terrorífica me refiero a calabazas de cartón, arañas de plástico y fantasmas de papel.

-Jeje si… no teníamos presupuesto para cosas de verdad aterradoras (¬_¬) Como sea… No teníamos pensado usar disfraces (no había dinero) pero gracias al reto del usuario **HIRLEGAN **nuestras ponys están usando los trajes de los súper héroes más famosos de Marvel.

_**Las reto a usar disfraz de super heroe marvel durante toda una sesion**_

-¡Con ustedes la versión ponyficada de Los Vengadores!

_Empieza a sonar el intro de la serie animada (vamos que es inolvidable ewe) watch?v=uGw7xJvxuJc_

Salieron Twilight, AppleJack, Rarity y Pinkie salieron representando a Nick Fury, Capitán América, Viuda Negra y Iron Man respectivamente.

-Bienvenidas chicas, lindos disfraces.

-¿Divino verdad? –Respondió Rarity –yo misma los hice, guiándome del extraño diseño que tenían esos bípedos con poderes.

-"jeje Rarity si no te conociera diría que eres racista" –pensó Skylar

-Yo hubiera preferido vestirme de Star Will el Barbado otra vez como en la anterior Nighmare Night

-Espera, ¿dices que ese pony con traje de anciano anticuado era el que tú estabas usando?

-¡POR QUE NADIE APOYA A LA CULTURA! –gritó Twilight mientras Rarity sonreía nerviosamente

-¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Miren lo que puedo hacer con mi súper traje! –Pinkie saltó del sillón poniéndose en frente de a una pared a la que disparó sin piedad dejándola completamente destruida –jeje ¿ups?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y asustados – ¡Mi-mi pared! –gritó Skylar luego agarró a Rarity y la empezó a samaquear -¡PENSE QUE LOS TRAJES ERAN SOLO TELA Y CARTON!

-¡p-puesss no recuerdo haber puesto lasers en los disfraces! –Skylar la soltó y la unicornio quedó con los ojos dando vueltas.

-*suspiro* Okey pero ¿Dónde están Dash y Flutters?

-¡Aquí vamos! –gritó RD que salió con Fluttershy (que usaba una capa que la cubría toda) jalándola de la cola -¡Hey Capitán ¿me das un casco?!

-Ya voy –Applejack fue y empezó a jalar a Rainbow por atrás mientras esta jalaba a Fluttershy que luchaba por regresar dentro del camerino.

-¡Espera cuidado! –Applejack tropezó con la capa (RD es Thor ewe) de Rainbow haciendo que ambas cayeran de espaldas y Fluttershy (que estaba volando) saliera disparada hacia el centro del escenario, donde misteriosamente había una X roja. La capa se había caído dejando al descubierto a una pegaso pintada de verde, unos pantalones sueltos y rotos morados y la melena alborotada peinada para atrás.

Un reflector la iluminaba solo a ella. Oportunidad perfecta para que los bronys sacaran sus IPhone 5 (sniff… yo no tengo T.T) y sacarán fotos a más no poder, incluso unos se acercaron y se tomaron selfies con ella.

Hasta que la policía Skylar llegó para calmar las cosas -¡Bien bien todos! ¡que creen que hacen! –se acercó al brony que se estaba por tomar el selfie con cara enojada. Lo empujo a un lado, abrazó a Fluttershy, que estaba en total shock y con un tic en el ojo, y se sacaron una foto (Skylar salió con giñando el ojo y con el pulgar arriba)

En ese momento Fluttershy lanzo un grito tan fuerte que hasta un sordo lo oiría y salió a chillar al camerino como alma que lleva el diablo.

Las demás ponys la miraron con caras asesinas y la pobre chica se estremeció como gelatina.

-¡¿Q-qué?! Era Fluttershy vestida de Hulck ¡TENIA QUE SACAR UNA FOTO DE FLUTTERHULCK! … ¡Yay! ¡Inventé un nombre! En su cara bronys jajajajaja –ríe como psicópata. -…ajaaa bueno vamos con las preguntas… -apareció un fuego verde donde salió un pergamino

**HIRLEGAN**

**Applejack** **¿Para qué tienen cerdos en la granja?**

**-**Sí enserio ¿por qué? –Skylar quiere saber *w*

-Pues verás… la verdad es que a los cerdos los cuidamos y los alimentamos porque tenemos mucho amor para dar jeje –dijo con una sorisa nerviosa y sudando frío

-Siii clarooo –dijeron todos

-Aghh está bien –se fijo que Fluttershy no saliera del camerino –los alimentamos y los ponemos bien gordos para vender su carne a los reinos fuera de Equestria, como a la Región Este de los Grifos y al Reino Dragón Norte. No solo de manzanas sobrevive la familia Apple –terminó levantando los hombros -¿Qué? Creías que nos lo comíamos o algo así?

-Wow… eso no lo esperaba

-E-emm… ya estoy mejor –apareció Fluttershy por la puerta

-Genial porque la siguiente pregunta es para ti

**Fluttershy ¿eres una especie de guardabosques o como te sustentas?**

**-**Mis padres me envían dinero desde Las Pegasus pero yo trabajo cuidando mascotas en la veterinaria de Ponyville.

-Pero en la serie nunca apareció una veterinaria –dijo Skylar y todo el público asintió detrás de ella

-Puess… emm Hasbro no lo considera importante –dijo tristemente la pegaso

-Sabía que Hasbro tenía algo que ver –sacó unos lentes oscuros y alistó su arma (de cartón)

**Pinkie pie ¿Es mi imaginacion o eres mas rara con el tiempo?**

-JAJAJAJAJAJA tontito ¡yo soy la más normal de mis amigas! Las locas son ellas –señalando a las ponys con el cañón lasers y todas retrocedieron alejándose.

-Pinkie… creo que deberías de dejar de jugar con eso –dijo Skylar escondida detrás de Fluttershy que estaba escondida detrás de Rarity.

-¿Por qué? –alsó los hombros y el cañón de lasers disparó al techo dejando otro gran agujero en él –jeje ¿ups? Otra vez

**Rainbow dash ¿Estas conciente de que tu resistencia fisica es similar al titanio?**

-¡JA! Creo que al fin alguien se dio cuenta que soy la más fuerte de todas las ponys –dijo Rainbow sacando pecho

-Pero, esa vez que estuviste en el hospital por romperte el ala cuando te estrellaste –dijo Twilight

-Y también cuando te golpeaste con ese gran acantilado por no hacerme caso cuando estabas volando –dijo Pinkie –esa vez también te fuiste al hospital

-Y también la vez que hisiste tu primer Sonic Rainboom… recuerdo que después de eso te fui a visitar a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas en el hospital de Claudsdale.

-También cuando te lancé en ese gran sube y baja y saliste disparada a la casa de Twilight. El doctor dijo que tuvieras descanso por una semana.

-… -Ranbow estaba en un ricón con un aura de depresión

-Jeje… creo que le dieron duro esta vez chicas…

**Rarity ¿No es raro tener una tienda de ropa en un pueblo nudista?**

-¿Nudista? A que te refieres cariño.

-Creo que se refiere a que ustedes andan desnudos y felices por la vida mientras que mi especie tiene que luchar cada día para elegir que ropa ponerse –dijo Skylar

-Oh bueno. Elegí vender en Ponyville porque me pareció un pueblo muy tranquilo donde podría hacer mi trabajo sin tantos problemas. Además que está más cerca a la casa de mis padres.

**Twilight ¿Sabes que el dia y la noche son producto de la rotacion de la tierra alrededor del sol?**

**-****…**-todas las ponys se quedaron con ojos muy abiertos. En especial Twilight

-Oigan estás…-

-¡BLASFEMIA! ¡BLASFEMIA! –empezó a gritar Twiloght como loca

-¡Ahhh! –Twilight se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a la cara de Skylar con ojos de psicópata

-¡¿Sabes lo que le pasó al último pony que dijo eso?! –Skylar negó con la cabeza fuertemente -¡Lo mandó al sol! ¡AL SOL!

Applejack y Rainbow alejaron a la alicornio mientras que la pobre presentadora se hacía bolita en un rincón.

**Dashie120**

**Pobre skylar TwT xd te entiendo yo también tengo pánico escénico**

**Bueno aquí va mi reto y verdad:**

**Para rainbow: ¿Quién te gusta dashie? Yo se q soarin no lo nieges -3-**

**Y reto para rainbow también que tenga q estar con soarin en un cuarto oscuro y se den un beso o3o y otras cosas más xd ok no pervertida mode on ?)xd soarindash! Fangirl! :D -3-**

**Oki doki ya termine espero el siguiente con ansias :3**

**Bye**

-Q-que… que fue-

-¡AAHHHH! Yo también soy SoarinDash! Pero sobre el pánico escénico, no sé de qué me hablas, tendría miedo si todos aquí fueran personas reales humanas…gracias al cielo son piñas…

-Pero Skylar esos son... –dijo Fluttershy

-¡DIJE QUE SON PIÑASSS! –gritó con cara de sicópata al estilo Jeff the Killer –Ufff! Como sea, parece que tendremos que sacarlo de ahí…

Se escuchó un crujido y todo el estudio se cubrió de una gran nube de polvo… otra vez. De entre todo salió un pegaso celeste claro con una melena desordenada color azul.

-¡Soarin! –gritó Rainbow y corrió a sus cas- ejem es decir a 'ayudarlo'

-Cof cof ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que YO estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡¿Qué hora es?! Más importante ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI PAY DE MANZANAAAA! –iba a seguir gritando pero Dash le pegó en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chinchón –Ahhh! A ti también se te dio por golpearme.

-Jo jo jo! Soarin te daremos una explicación.

Luego de explicarle todo a Soarin (se quedó con una pockerface durante toda la maldita explicación… el panfilo ese ¬¬)

-…Y por eso tienes que encerrarte ahí –apareció una habitación pintada de negro, alumbrada con velas y una cama matrimonial en el interior, en la entrada había un letrero que decía "Rincón al Oscurito 3, no mocosos menores de 18 años" –…con Dashie así como dicta el reto

-¡He-hey! –gritó Dash sonrojada a mil –¡Yo no dije que aceptaba! Soarin verdad que no aceptas ¿no? –sonó como súplica…

-…hmmm –Soarin estaba con un casco sobándose la barbilla (?)

-¿Soarin?...

-¡Lo haré! –dijo por fin. A Skylar se le iluminó la cara y empezó a imaginar cosas hentai (pervertidas) mientras que a Rainbow casi se desmaya. –Por un pay de manzana entero.

-Ahhh… con que empiezan los negocio, ¿eh? –el sombreo de policía cubría sus ojos –bien… ¡mitad de pay! –gritó Skylar golpeando la mesa (que apareció por obra de Twilight) con el puño –"¡aaauuuu dolió!" –pensó

-¡Dos pays!

-¡Mitad de mitad de pay!

-¡Tres pays y es mi última oferta! –gritó golpeando su casco contra la mesita y aproximando su cara con total seguridad

-¡Una tajada de pay **Y-**! –ella también aproximo su cara y de su bolsillo de camisa sacó su carta ultra secreta, su más poderos arma de acción letal- ¡Una foto sexy de Dashie con traje de Maid!

-¡HECHO! –gritó Soarin lanzándose sobre la foto como un animal mientras que le daba un sangrado nasal.

-Nadie se resiste a una foto de mi linda Dashie en un traje de maid –dijo esquilar con cara de LOL mientras trataba de secarse su propio sangrado nasal.

-D-Dash… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Fluttershy preocupada por Rainbow que se había quedado como la estatua de Discord.

-¡VAMOS DASH! ¡A CUMPLIR ESE RETO! –dijo tomándole un caso y arrastrándola hacia el "Rincón al Oscurito" cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Todos se quedaron viendo en dirección a la puerta y se hizo un silencio sepulcral; hasta que Skylar volteo a ver a las ponys con cara de acosadora con tendencia al derrame de sangre por la nariz –jejeje… chicas… ¿vamos a ver?

A las demás ponys se les formo la misma cara de acosadoras (hasta a Fluttershy) y Pinkie sacó su cámara.

**Dentro de El Rincón al Oscurito**

_SoarinDash:_

_-S-Soarin __–__Rainbow se frotaba los cascos en señal de ansiedad mientras veía al pegaso que la acompañaba._

_-¿Sí Rainbow? _

_-T-tú__…__Vas a dejar de comer ese pastel ya? __–__dijo Rainbow media enojada viendo a Soarin devorar el pay de manzana como si no existiera un mañana._

_-Es que es necesario que lo coma para lo que quiero hacer después __–__dijo, luego se metió el último trozo a la boca soltando un eructo pequeño._

_-¿A qué te refieres__…__? __–__preguntó ella mientras bajaba sus orejas_

_Soarin empezó a avanzar hacia ella mientras que la pegaso retrocedía a cada paso que daba él._

_-Eh querido hacer esto desde que te nos hicimos amigos Rainbow Dash __–__ella se extrañó, Soarin nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo a menos que sea algo importante _

_Su espalda tocó la pared fría del cuarto. El semental aprovechó esto y la arrinconó en esa esquina mirándola seductoramente (n/a: ewe controlen las hormonas chicas) _

_Rainbow no manejaba bien tanta presión y en estos casos su mente solo pensaba en una cosa. Escapar. Volando o corriendo, daba lo mismo. Pero el espacio era tan reducido que no podría librárselas tan fácil. Entonces el plan B. Autodefensa. Sus patas traseras tenían el alcance justo para darle donde más le duele. Pero en el momento que pensaba hacer su jugada y liberarse sintió algo extraño presionando contra su cara, más específicamente a sus labios._

_Abrió los ojos, sintió sus mejillas colorarse al ver que estaba haciendo Soarin. Que estaba haciendo ella. Que estaban haciendo los dos._

_Eso era demasiado. Quería separarse pero su cuerpo no se podía mover, no quería moverse. Una parte de ella quería quedarse ahí para siempre y la otra quería mandar todo al infierno y salir volando de ahí. _

_Entonces, hiso lo que jamás pensó EN SU VIDA hacer con alguien. Correspondió el beso. Quizá fue por instinto o algo que la llamó a hacerlo, pero cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo. Su primer beso (Sí, la gran Rainbow Dash tiene primer beso) sabía a pay de manzana__…_

_-_¡PIIIIIIIIII! –Skylar derrumbó la puerta sonando su silbato de policía, seguida de las demás ponys -¡Eso es todo tortolitos! ¡Ya pueden salir!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue así: Rainbow abrió los ojos, entró en pánico, se separó de Soarin, le metió una bofetada dejándolo en estado K.O y salió volando por el agujero que Pinkie hiso en el techo.

Todas se acercaron a Soarin haciendo un circulo aldredeor de él, que estaba tendido en el piso con cara de enamorado babeando (literalmente) la alfombra.

-Oye Soarin… ¿Estás bien? –dijo Skylar al más puro estilo

-Awaaa…baaaa… –fue lo único que se le entendió.

-Sí creo que estás bien. Regresaremos luego de unos cortos comerciales o hasta que logremos encontrar a Rainbow Dash.

-CORTES COMERCIALES-

De los creadores de…

El palo golpeador de parejas felices… y el Celu diabólico 3

Llega hasta tus manos… ¡Como disimular un momento incómodo!

¿Cansado de que la gente se burle de ti por ser un imbécil sin suerte?

¿Cansado de la humillación pública?

Pues amigo tú necesitas laaaAAAAA…

**¡ZAPATILLA KAMIKAZE!**

Si alguna vez te caes en la calle y la gente se burla de ti ¡No te preocupes!

Solo saca tu Zapatilla Kamikaze y lánzaselos como si no hubiera un mañana

**¡ZAPATILLA KAMIKAZE!**

¿Qué pasa gordo? No quieres caminar 2 metros para traer la zapatilla devuelta

¡NO TE PREOCUPES!

La Zapatilla Kamikaze también se tele transporta

Solo debes decir** ¡Ven a mí! **Y volverá de inmediato a tus manos

¡Qué! ¿Creíste que eso era todo?

"Pues a juzgar por el video anterior yo creo que no, que eso no es todo"

¡Estás en lo correcto! Pero aún sigues siendo una ardilla raquítica con retraso

**¡ZAPATILLA KAMIKAZE!**

¿Tienes problemas para dormir? LaaAAA ¡Zapatilla Kamikaze!

Te cantará para que puedas dormir…

"_Duérmete mi niño, duérmete ya__…__Cuando tú te duermas yo te voy a violar_"

**¡ZAPATILLA KAMIKAZE!**

¡COMPRALA YA!

¡Atención! Producto válido solo para Germandistas. Si no eres e Germandista puedes irte olvidando de este producto

-Fin del Corto comercial -

.

.

.

Jejeje hasta aquí la primera parte del capitulo, sentía que debía de subir asi queee lo dividí en partes ewe

No aseguro subir rápido pero le aseguro que si me demoro valdrá la pena

Babas (forma de decir chau XD) los ama Skylar-159


	3. Los traumas y retos de la pobre Rainbow

**Hola chicos! Vamos no me odien, yo les dije que no actualizaba rápido XD pero bueno siguán mandando sus preguntas tan sensuales :3 **

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una usuaria que me ha estado insistiendo sin parar los últimos días. Darkey Spark eres una loquilla XD y tu visto duele mija :****'****v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los traumas y retos de la pobre Rainbow**

-¡Hola ricuras! ¿Cómo andan sus sensuales vidas? Skylar reportándose después de una muy larga espera –la chica de baja estatura ahora bestia una blusa gris con mangas negras y el logo de un gran mostacho, una falda y unos zapatos que le levantaban un poco el tamaño –Verán, atrapar a Rainbow fue más difícil de lo que creímos emm… -se rasca la nuca nerviosa –no quisiera asustarlos pero tuvimos que hacer ciertas "cosas" para asegurarnos de que no se nos escapara.

-¡Hey Skylar! –Gritó uno de los empleados -¡Hay que sacarla ya! ¡No vamos a resistir más tiempo!

-¡Esta bien chicos, tráiganla! –grito la peli-marrón con una sonrisa forzada

Twilight salió primero, se acercó a Skylar a susurrarle algo, luego ambas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas (Skylar tiene la misma personalidad psicópata que Twilight). Aparecieron AppleJack y Rarity en la puerta, no se podía ver bien pero se notaba que ambas intercambiaban palabras con Fluttershy, esta volvió adentro mientras las otras dos se acercaron y formaron un pequeño grupito. La alicornio sacó "mágicamente" una bolsa de papel mientras respiraba violentamente mientras la piel de la humana, que ya de por sí era blanca, se volvió color papel (¿no existe ese color? Pues yo digo que sí existe).

Pinkie Pie abrió la puerta golpeándola tan fuerte que quebró la pared (no falta decir que Skylar le mando una mirada asesina) fue hacia donde las demás seguida de Fluttershy.

Hizo su aparición una gran caja cubierta por una manta. Era llevada en una carrosa por dos empleados, estos dejaron el paquete en medio del escenario sacando la manta revelaron lo que había en el interior. Rainbow Dash estaba dentro de una gran jaula (como su fuera un ave, ¿irónico no?) atada fuertemente de las alas con sogas mágicas y un bozal en la boca, sus patas estaban libres lo cual no impedía que corriera en el pequeño espacio y golpeara las varas de metal.

-Jeje… Hola Dashie –Skylar se acercó a la bestia -¿Sa-sabes? Tengo buenas noticias, si te sigues portando durante todo el programa sin hacer berrinches y haciendo caso a todos los retos y preguntas que te pongan, quizá considere sacarte de ahí –termino la chica con una sonrisa kawaii.

Esta recibió una mirada con tal intensidad que si las miradas pudieran hacerle daño a la gente ella tendría en ese momento 20 cuchillos en todo su cuerpo. Al parecer la chica capto el mensaje y se alejo de la jaula sudando frio.

Los fans de Rainbow Dash (que como saben son muchos) y la comunidad defensora de animales en extinción; y sí, los pegasos están en peligro de extinción no tardó en reclamar la deplorable condición en que la que tenían a la voladora más rápida de Equestria.

Todos los reclamos hartaron la poca paciencia de Skylar, extendió la mano y Pinkie le pasó un megáfono súper grande, Rarity le tapo las orejas a Fluttershy sabiendo lo que se les venía encima.

-Escuchen… ¡MALDITA SEA ESCUCHEN! –Gritó captando la atención de todos -¡Saben no es fácil hacerle esto a su pony favorita pero… -un aura oscura emanaba de ella y crecía con cada palaba – Si no quieren que sus asquerosos traseros estén afuera de mi maldito estudio entonces mantendrán sus pendejas bocas cerradas durante todo mi programa porque si no me encargare yo misma de cerrárselas con aguja e hilo, solo las abrirán para aclamar cuando un reto sea cumplido y una pregunta contestada ¿entendieron?... –todos asintieron

-¡Genial! Ahora podemos seguir jiji, son el mejor publico que he visto -¿Piensas que es bipolar? No como crees, solo tiene un serio trastorno mental, espera… sí es lo mismo. Volvió a aparecer el fuego verde y la carta.

**Dragón Lector**

**Aqui van mis preguntas:****  
><strong>**Twilight; ¿Spike que es para ti? ¿Un amigo, un hermano, un hijo o un empleado?****  
><strong>

**-**Pues… creo que es todo menos el empleado. Verás, los dragones al momento de nacer reconocen al primero que ven como su progenitor y protector, Spike me vio a mí así que yo podría considerarme su madre. A estado conmigo desde que era pequeña, es como un pequeño hermanito para mí y el mejor amigo que una princesa pueda desear y-

Skylar arrugó la hoja donde había escrito el diálogo de Twilight y lo tiró lejos – ¡Nop! *estilo Big Mac* Es demasiado cursi, otra vez…

Empezó a escribir de nuevo algo que no sonara sacado de una novela mexicana, pero como su querida autora es bien pendeja y distraída cuando menos se dio cuenta empezó a hacer dibujitos de una de sus parejas favoritas: AppleDash.

Llegó a tal intensidad que un no tan pequeño hilo de sangre estaba saliendo de su nariz.

-Skylar ¿qué haces? –dijo la alicornio acercándose al rinconcito donde estaba la chica

-¡LA PUTA MADRE! –gritó cayéndose de espaldas contra el suelo que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos –N-nada… yo aquí y tu pues… ¿Ola k ace? –dijo ella mientras arrugaba nerviosamente la hoja y, literalmente, se la comía.

Twilight solo se quedó con una pokerface en la cara de caballo que tiene y se fue sin más.

**Rarity; ¿como tratas a Spike cuando te ayuda en tus trabajos? ¿como un empleado o como esclavo?**

-Pues obviamente yo JAMAS trataría a mi Spiky-Waiky (creo que así se escribe) de esa manera tan ruin y poco pony ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir un pensamiento tan- bla bla bla bla…

*mente de Skylar* (versión humana)

**-**Oh jo jo jo –rió Rarity sentada en un trono y con vestido de princesa -¡Ahora, todos de rodillas!

Empezó a sonar la tonada de "Daughter of Evil" de Rin Kagamine. Rarity tenía una copa con vino a rebosar mientras bajaba de su trono y todas las personas, que en este caso eran sus amigas, se ponían de rodillas ante ella. Era seguida por un chico de cabello verde vestido de mayordomo, este sostenía un balde lleno de joyas que se comía a escondidas.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar –comenzó a cantar la peli-morada en el gran balcón – existía un reino de una mala humanidad. En ese lugar solo gobernaba, la princesa Rarity de 14 años de edad.

Llegaron unos hombres musculosos con el torso desnudo y pantalones ajustados cargando un sillón rojo muy elegante al que ella se subió cargada sensualmente por uno de ellos.

-Poseía lujos y elegantes muebles. Un sirviente con un rostro muy similar -La pequeña escolta regresó adentro mientras era seguida por el mayordomo que limpiaba el piso por las huellas de zapatos que dejaban.

-Su corcel amado se llamaba Rareza –paso corriendo un caballo blanco con melena morada –Poseerlo todo le hacía muy feliz.

Se paró en medio de la sala con pose diva –Si el dinero escaseaba no era de importar –jaló de una cuerda y cayó de él todos los bits y jiyas rosadas que todos los fans que tienen el juego y son pobres desearían tener–Bastaba de jalar de una cuerda y ya está. A toda la gente que esté en contra de mí… ¡De todos ellos me desharé!

-¡Ahora todos de rodillas!

-Mavalda rosa, entre flores fina, con hermosos y vivos colores. Rodeada de hierbajos y sangre alrededor que se hicieron nutritivos y se pudrieron**  
><strong>

Una cacheta de Pinkie bastó para que la peli-marrón saliera de su fantasía vocaloid y volviera a la realidad… solo para seguir escuchando a Rarity quejarse de la mala fama que ganó entre los bronys. Con una cara de zombie, agarró la carta de las preguntas y leyó:

**Applejack; ¿que es mas importante para ti? ¿tu familia, tus amigas o tu sombrero?****  
><strong>

AppleJack no sabía cómo sentirse, si alegre porque al fin la habían sacado del interminable parloteo de cotorra de la unicornio o fastidiada ante la encrucijada en la que la habían puesto.

-Honestamente… No sé –AppleJack siempre era directa con las cosas –tendría que pensarlo fríamente para poder elegir entre unas de las 3 –dijo con la pezuña en la barbilla.

A Skylar y los demás fans les valió verga la respuesta de AppleJack, solo esperaban a que llegaran a las ponys que valían en la serie, ya saben, las que tienen más fans.

-Bien bien siguiente pregunta –ante la indiferencia la terrestre frunció el ceño.

**Rainbow; ¿que tan veloz eres?**

-¡Al fin algo bueno! –gritó Skylar después de leer alzando los brazos ya harta de lo aburrido que estaba todo. Las tres primeras la miraron con ganas de asesinarla, aún si el asesinato estaba contra la ley Celestiana y se pagara con 35 años de calabozo.

Skylar se acercó a Rainbow y cuidadosamente le quitó el bozal para que respondiera.

-Vamos Dashie respóndele a tus fans.

La pegaso celeste tosió un poco pues esa cosa que estaba en su hocico olía peor que las pezuñas de Bulk Biceps después de ejercitar, ¿cómo lo sabía ella? Pues eso era parte de uno de los episodios más trauman-tés de su corta vida que la autora no está dispuesta a rebelar.

-Soy la pony más rápida de toda Equestria y dado que soy la única que puede realizar un Sonic Rainboom pues obviamente mi velocidad sería –hiso como si sacara cuentas con sus ma- digo cascos -¡Infinita! –termino orgullosa de sí misma.

Y ahí estaba Rainbow con los cascos en sus caderas demostrando una vez más lo excelente que era con las matemáticas. Las demás la quedaron viendo con cara de "Are you faking kidding me" nivel Celestia.

-Técnicamente… –Twilight se acercó haciendo flotar una pizarra –Ya que Rainbow Dash es una pegaso tendríamos que medir la velocidad a través del aire, si lo ponemos en términos humanos la velocidad del sonido es de 343 m/s a una temperatura de 20C. El Sonic Rainbom rompe esta barrera por lo tanto –la alicornio empezó a hacer extraños números y figuritas que solo Albert Einstein o un cerebrito forever alone con problemas sociales y con mucho tiempo libre entendería -si hacemos unas cuantas ecuaciones, lo multiplicamos por esto, le sacamos la potencia del arcoíris a este numerito, lo dividimos y sacamos raíz por alas a esto, a esto le sumamos y aproximamos a que posiblemente lo supere 5 veces más de lo pensado y lo convertimos en un decimal cuántico y por últimos lo sumamos a 0 la cantidad sería el número *Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*

El número ha sido censurado por pedido de la "Sociedad Anónima de Cerebros con un bajo IQ"

-¡MI CEREBRO! –lástima que estas tres tuvieron que escucharlo. Skylar, Pinkie y Rainbow que sostenían sus cabezas en un intento vano de aliviar la explosión cerebral que sufrían en ese momento.

Fue cuando Pinkie cayó al piso al no poder soportar más…

-¡Pinkie! –gritó Dash mientras Skylar la tomó en brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso.

La terrestre abrió levemente los ojos –Chicas… di-diganle a mi padre… que siempre odié su estúpida granja de rocas… -en ese momento ella cerró los ojos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaron al cielo las otras dos lamentándose la caída de la pony rosada.

-¿Terminaron? –La alicornio estaba con los ojos entrecerrados alzando una ceja interrumpiendo la dramática escena.

Pinkie se paró de golpe de su lugar con una sonrisa mientras asentía frenéticamente -¡Sí, ya puedes seguir Twili!

La mencionada solo se dio un facehoof mientras rezaba a Celestia la paciencia de princesa que ella no tenía. **  
><strong>

**Fluttershy; ¿por que eres tan timida?**

**-**Emmm… bueno… Yo no creo que sea tímida, solo tengo la voz muy baja.

**-**En realidad sí eres tímida terroncito –Applejack hiso uso de su honestidad aplastante.

-No, no es cierto –dijo Pinkie rodeando con un brazo a Fluttershy –solo porque tiene la voz suave, es amante de los animales y las cosas lindas, es cobarde, tiene problemas para socializar y prácticamente es un tapete para todo el mundo no la hace tímida.

-No te olvides que también es un tapete para Angel –dijo Skylar con odio hacia el conejo blanco.

-Acabas de decir las cualidades de una persona tímida Pinkie –habló Rarity mientras admiraba la perfección de sus cascos brillantes y blancos.

-¿Entonces soy tímida? –preguntó Fluttershy bajando las orejas.

-No, no lo eres –respondió Pinkie

-¿No soy tímida?

-Sí

-¿Sí lo soy o sí, no lo soy?

-No

-Estoy confundida –termino rendida la pegaso amarilla tratando de hallarle la lógica.

******Pinkie; ¿como le haces para tener tanta energia?**

**-**¡Es muy fácil! Siempre comienzo mis mañanas con un desayuno nutritivo rico en azucares. Solo preparamos un batido de miel, galletas, pasteles, crema batida, caramelos, helado y leche para hacerlo cremosito. Se licua todo y te lo sirves en el vaso más grande que tengas. Para acompañarlo siempre recomiendo comer 2 docenas de cupcakes arcoíris agregándole glaseado de vainilla y ponerle chocolates y si se puede, rosearle azúcar encima. ¡Y listo! Esto me da energía hasta la noche.

De la nada sacó el batido y los cupcakes mientras guiñaba el ojo al público y una voz gruesa decía –Compre este producto en el Sugar Cup Corner más cercado a su casa. Recomendado por Pinkie Pie. Próximamente abriremos nuestro nuevo local en el Reino Grifo. ¡COMPRELO YA!

******Tambien les envie esto (sale una llama azul que flota hacia el centro del estudio y luego genera un gran destello para luego aparecer un pastel gigante identico al del concurso de reposteria, el cual tenia una nota) espero que les guste, me esmere en hacerlo**

-¡PASTEL! –y como en el concurso de repostería Pinkie fue la primera en ir por él.

Todas cogieron una rebanada excepto Skylar que odia con todo su ser cualquier clase de pastel o torta que exista en el jodido mundo según ella.

**leslietendo**

**Reto a Rainbow a besar a Soarin :3 jiji x)**

**-**¡Pero eso ya lo hice! –se quejó la peli-arcoíris haciendo un puchero infantil digno de una loli malcriada.

-Técnicamente él te beso. –dijo la chica con una expresión así (¬w¬)

-Pero yo le respondí –esto dejo a todos con los ojos abiertos, ella al darse cuenta se tapo la boca y sacó la personalidad tsundere que todos sabemos que esconde–¡No! Es decir… yo no quise emmm fue su culpa…

-Entonces como explicas esto –Pinkie sacó su cámara en la que grabó el preciso momento del beso apasionado entre los pegasos en el "Rincón al Oscurito".

-¡LO GRABARON! –se sorprendió completamente sonrojada.

-Estuvimos ahí todo el tiempo en la ventanita –dijo AppleJack mientras las otras reían orgullosas de su logro al grabar, el que ellas creían, el momento más importante en la vida de Dash. Eso señores, es la verdadera magia de la amistad (:'v).

-Son unas *biiiiiiip* -le ponemos censura a eso hasta que la producción, osea yo, estemos seguros que no les importe que las ponys o cualquier pony en general hable esta clase de palabras.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? ¡Ahora todos tus leales seguidores amantes de la serie y de tu personaje saben ahora que te gusta Soarin! –Gritó la peli-rosa reproduciendo el video.

-¡Apaga esa cosa ya! No me gusta Soarin. Listo ya lo dije –habló ella cruzando sus brazos (pongo brazos porque decir "patas" como que no queda ._.)

-Vaya, con razón te shippean tanto con él. –dijo la humana acercándose con una sonrisa burlona.

-A qué te refieres…

-¿Nunca has visto el SoarinDash? –la pegaso negó, segura de que lo que vería a continuación no le gustaría. La chica sacó su laptop de la mochila que yacía tirada en algún rincón del estudio. Busco en el internet la ya tan conocida pareja. El buscador al instante le dio resultados –Hay imagines, videos, fanfics, parodias, es una de las parejas más famosas que hay de la serie. Tiene muchos fans y me incluyo como uno de ellos –Abrió el Google Imágenes en el que aparecían ilustraciones creadas por los fans del SoarinDash, haciendo a estos pegasos abrazarse, besarse o poniéndolos en poses y miradas en las que aparecían como la pareja perfecta en diferentes versiones: humana, anime, pony… Dashie se ruborizo mientras sonaba un "aaaaawwwww" colectivo por todos los presentes. –Rayos estas imágenes son muy suaves…

-¿A qué te refieres con suaves? Para mí son muy tiernas

-Fluttershy ¿quieres conservar tu inocencia todavía? –La pegaso asintió confundida mientras Skylar agregaba "Rule-34" a la búsqueda –Pues debería tapar tus ojos por un momento

Un momento después…

-Nunca… nunca volveré a ser la misma –La pegasa estaba hecha bolita en un rincón de la jaula tratando de olvidar su reciente trauma al ver más de 2000 imágenes de ella siendo violada, abusada, tocada o masturbada por Soarin.

-Vamos… un poco de clop no le hace daño a nadie –dijo Skylar tratando de detener el derrame nasal. El psicólogo le había dicho que por el bien de su salud física y mental dejara de ver imágenes que le provocaran un desangro, pero ¿ella hacía caso? No. Skylar necesitaba su dosis de clop diaria para seguir en este mundo y continuar el programa –Como sea, igual te salvaste del reto porque Soarin está en el hospital y a mí me da flojera llevarlas a todas hasta allí.

**Ind**

**pinkie: ¿eres otaku? y si lo eres dime, cual de las siguentes weas cospiradoras crees mas veridicas.****  
><strong>**elementos de la armoniafullbring****  
><strong>**arbol de la armonialacrima****  
><strong>**mirada y pinkie sentidohaki****  
><strong>**nightmare moonblack rock shooter (pero de luna)****  
><strong>**changelingparasito de setsu blanco****  
><strong>**button smashsobreviviene de SAO****  
><strong>**discordnieto de azura**

**-**¿Otaku? Nunca he escuchado nada parecido…

-Tiene que ver con el anime Pinkie –comento la peli-marrón

-¿Te refieres a todas esas series que estuvimos viendo ayer de humanos muy guapos y sexys según tú?

-¡No te metas con mi harem! "Y aún no sé como terminamos de ver 20 animes en una noche…"

-Entonces sí, sí ¡soy otaku! –dijo dando saltitos –Y sobre tu pregunta… todas son muy buenas opciones pero yo me quedo con Button Smashsobrevivene de Sao y Discordnieto de Azura.

**Sofi Di Jackson**

**Hola! Para empezar, **

**Fluttershy : como sabes hacer 'la mirada'? De donde la aprendiste?**

-Me la enseñó mi madre. De pequeña siempre veía que hacía la misma mirada para espantar a los insectos de sus flores.

******Pinkie Pie: de que eatan echos tus cupcakes ? *cara de sospecha*****  
><strong>

**-**Con harina, azúcar, huevos, frutas y sobre todo ¡MUCHO AMOR!

-Rainbow ni tú han leído "Cupcakes" ¿verdad? –Preguntó Twilight nerviosa (¿y como ella sabe de su existencia? Owo)

-¿Cupcakes? ¿Es un libro de cocina? ¡Yo lo quiero! O sea, ¿Quién no va a querer aprender a cocinar cupcakes? Son lo más delicioso que hay, y sin presumir pero los míos son los mejores y hablando de eso ¿quieres que te haga uno?

-Aja ja ja… Eres una buena pony Pinkie Pie… una buena pony –dijo la humana dándole palmaditas en la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente.

(Hola soy la autora y quiero retar a cualquiera de ustedes a que reten a Rainbow y Pinkie a leer la creepypasta Cupcakes, jejeje yo se que las quieren hacer sufrir xD)

**Espero que no avandones este fic, muchos ya lo hizieron, hasta la proxima. Yyyyy una peticion por favoooor que aparesca Dicord cof cof cof ... para que este con sierta pegaso de melena rosaa**

-No te preocupes, no tengo pensarlo abandonarlo pero no aseguro estar subiendo capítulos muy seguidos, pero tratare de no demorar. Y sobre Discord… lo tendré en consideración.

**chapyXkon**

**dash te reto a darle un beso a skylar (con lengua).****  
><strong>**skylar ¿porque eres tan sexy?**

**-**¡QUE! –gritaron todos.

-Oigan soy consciente que sufro de zoofilia y me gusta el yuri pero… Yo no respondo preguntas ni hago retos, eso solo lo hacen las ponys y- -su celular sonó con el timbre de "World is mine" de Hatsune Miku. -¿Hola? Hola jefe… Sí, ajam… ¡Qué! ¿Yo también contesto preguntas? Solo preguntas… ¿¡Retos también!? Pero jefe, ¿vio a lo que me está retando? … No le importa, lo supuse. Pero la pobre Dashie ya está bien traumada por el clop… Sí… está bien jefe… No jefe… Bay –colgó –Algún día me vengaré maldito viejo…

-Y ahora que… -Skylar abrió la puerta de la jaula y entró.

-Juro que todo esto es obligado.

**Dentro de ****"****La Jaula****"**

_SkylarxRainbow__ (no se me ocurrió otro nombre ._.)_

_-E-esto__…__ esto es enfermo __–__lloriquió la chica arrodillada en frente de la pegaso -¡Yo le quería dar mi primer beso a Bonnie! (TnT)_

_-¿Quién es Bonnie? __–__preguntó esta en plan de retrasar el momento._

_-¡Bonnie el conejo de Five Night at Freddys__'__s! __–__dijo sacando una foto del animatronic._

_Rainbow alzó una ceja __–__O sea, que aparte de zoofilica también sufres de robotfilia._

_-Quizá__…__solo un poquito __–__dijo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos al estilo Hinata Hyuga._

_Mientras conversaban no se dieron cuenta que una silenciosa Pinkie había entrado y estaba justo detrás de ellas._

_-¡YA BESALA! __–__empujó la cabeza de la chica que cayó justo en el hocico de la pegaso cian. Ninguna cerró los ojos por el shock del momento. __–__Ahora Rainbow métele la lengua. __–__su amiga la miró queriendo matarla en ese momento, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento vano de olvidar que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tímidamente buscó entrar en la boca de la otra, esta opuso resistencia al principio pero cedió al final. Sus lenguas se mantuvieron en un combate torpe. Rainbow con ojos cerrados imaginándose a cualquier pony que estuviera del otro lado besándola y no una chica, y no cualquier chica ¡una humana! Ni siquiera eran de la misma especie y Skylar con la mirada perdida trataba de preguntarse cuando, como y donde había aceptado tan estúpido empleo._

_Pinkie pareció mirar hacia atrás para luego decir __–__Listo, ya se pueden separar. __–__ambas se separaron bruscamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno sí dependía, se le acababa el aire._

Skylar se paró tratando desesperadamente de limpiar su boca mientras salía –Twilight sigue con el programa…

-¿Pero a dónde vas? –pregunto la alicornio viéndola irse.

-A cualquier parte en donde no tenga que recordar que me besó un caballo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –gritó Rainbow más que furiosa. Pinkie solo reía nerviosa.

-Pues se demoraban demasiado y llegó uno de los encargados y me dijo que si Skylar no se encargaba que cumplieras el reto la iban a despedir, entonces vi que eso no le iba a gustar a ella y la iba a poner muy muy triste, y a mí no me gusta ver a mis amigas tristes. Entonces entré y la empujé. Pero no te preocupes, solo fue parte de un reto que no significa nada, no estás traicionando a Soarin.

-¡Qué no me gusta Soarin!

-Eso es lo que siempre dice una tsundere para negar que le gusta un chico –rió la pony rosa.

-¡No soy tsundere! Ni siquiera sé que es eso.

**Dashie120**

**wiiiii c: TwT salio mi reto soy population o3o okno****  
><strong>**mi querer una zapatilla kamikaze xd****  
><strong>**yey! *saltando como loca* rainbow y soarin se besaron rainbow y soarin se besaron! :D****  
><strong>**soarin pervertido yo tambien quiero una foto de rainbow sexy maid OnO xd****  
><strong>**oye que sukulento -3- yo queria algo mas un poco mas y esto se convertia en un hentai xd oknu teniendo un sangrado nasal ?) -u-****  
><strong>**espero el siguiente con todas mis fuerzas c:****  
><strong>**Y dejo un reto mas: porq quiero hacer sufrir a dash xd ?)(rimo,creo? xd :v)****  
><strong>**Para rainbow: quiero que te pongas el traje de maid como en la foto, hagas una pose sexy y que soarin lo vea owo****  
><strong>

**-¿**Es que acoso no se cansan de hacerme sufrir? –Dash empezaba a pensar si de verdad eran sus fans o solo se divertían con sus vergüenzas.

-¡Ah! Yo quiero hacer el vestuario –dijo Rarity y se metió a los camerinos en busca de su máquina de coser. –¡Con permiso querida! –gritó tirando fuera de los cuartos con su magia a la pobre Skylar que cayó sin compasión alguna al hermoso y lustroso piso.

-Puta Rarity –dijo levantándose –puto piso, putas ponys, puto jefe, puto mundo, puto todo… -maldecía por lo bajo la chica –como sea… de que me perdí en mi corta ausencia.

-Pues acaban de retar a Rainbow a esto –dijo Twilight mostrándole el pergamino con preguntas.

-Pues creo que me levantaran el ánimo con esto jijijii…

-¡Listoooo~! –cantó la unicornio trayendo con ella el traje de maid. Se metió a la jaula y con el poder de su magia le puso el vestido a la pegaso (tuvo que soltar las cuerdas que ataban sus alas) –Rainbow Dash ¡yo sabía que eras un diamante en bruto! –pondré el dibujo del traje en mi DA para quien quiera verlo.

-¡POSA, POSA, POSA! –gritaron los bronys sedientos de clop (Skylar también gritaba). Pinkie preparaba su cámara, cuando de repente apareció Photo Finish salvajemente con todo su equipo de fotógrafos.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí –la pony terrestre le echo un vistazo rápido a la jaula donde estaba la pegaso del mismo color. –Bien bien, la jaula me parece un gran escenario. Ahora trata de posar sensualmente dando la espalda a la cámara pero tu cabeza la giras mirándonos, curvea tu espalda para tener una mejor imagen de tu trasero y saca la lengua –terminó como si fuero lo más normal del mundo.

-No voy hacer eso –dijo secamente Rainbow convencida de que no lo haría.

-¿No lo harás por las buenas? Será por las malas entonces. –Llamó a su equipo de modelos que a la fuerza acomodaron a la pegaso en la posición que había dicho la fotógrafa. Tomaron como unas 10 fotos en esa posición mientras Skylar y los bronys gozaban de estar en primera fila.

-¡Trabajo hecho! Nos vamos –y así tan salvajemente como aparecieron, se largaron del lugar no sin antes regalarle a la chica una de las tantas fotos que tomaron.

-Asdsdsdsadsdsadasdsa ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Spikeeeeeee! –el dragoncito salió de los camerinos con unos auriculares puestos y un mando de Play Station en sus garras.

-Que… -dijo algo molesto de que lo ubieran interrumpido en mitad de su partida.

-Toma esto –le dio la foto –escúpele tu fueguito y mándaselo a Soarin en el hospital.

-¿No puedes ir tú a dársela? –dijo levantando una ceja.

-No porque soy una floja y no quiero cargar con 6 ponys y un dragón hasta un hospital donde todo huele mal. Además estas tu para hacerlo y si no lo haces eliminare tu partida del Five night at Freddys's 2.

-¡NOOOOO! Eres un mounstruo sin corazón, ya voy en la noche 4.

-Entonces envíalo y no joda'.

**Verdades: con detector de mentira :3****  
><strong>**Para soarin: q sentistes al ver a dash asi w****  
><strong>

**-**Estamos reuniendo señal con el hospital de Ponyville.

La gran pantalla pudo captar señal con el hospital. En el cuarto de Soarin había un montón de doctores y enfermeras tratando de parar algo que parecía ser… sangre.

-_¡Doctor pero__…__ que le ha pasado al paciente! __–__gritó una de las enfermeras._

_-No lo sé enfermera, de repente empezó a botar sangre por la nariz y a convulsionar de una forma muy extraña. __–__dijo el doctor tratando de parar el sangrado. __–__No sé que pudo causar tal reacción._

_-¡Doctor el paciente está aumentando su ritmo cardiaco! _

_-Le va a dar un infarto ¡Enfermera, tráigame el reanimador!_

_-¡Listo! ¡1 2 3! _

Skylar apagó la pantalla. Todos quedaron con una pokerface nivel, nivel… nah pos al nivel de sus caras. Luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo…

-Bueno… creo que ya sabemos cuál fue su reacción… "si se muere, será otro costo más que tendremos que pagar, estúpido Soarin ¡no te mueras!"

**Para pinkie: aun te ves con chesse sandwich?**

**-**No nos vemos muy seguido porque siempre está de viaje, pero casi siempre recibo cartas de él, la última que decía era que me vendría a visitar muy pronto.

-Ayyy… el amor… CheesePie forever. –Cantó la chica de cabellos marrones dibujando a la pareja en una pequeña libreta.

**Twi: alguna vez sentistes algo por el flash de equestria o almenos as hablado con el?****  
><strong>

**-**No hemos hablado más que unas cuantas frases je jeee… -dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

-Espera Sparkle –dijo Skylar con una mirada acusadora -Todos tus fans tenemos derecho a saber si tienes una relación amorosa con ese pegaso.

-Yo no tengo nada con él.

-¿En serio? Entonces explica ¡Esta foto! –en la pantalla apareció una foto de Twilight besándose con el guardia bien escondidos en unos de los jardines de Canterlot.

-Uhhhhhh~ -gritaron sus fans e incluso sus amigas.

-Yo-yo… hay una explicación para esto… y no es lo que creen.

-Eso es todo amigos, se nos acabó el tiempo. No se pierdan nuestro próximo episodio "Las declaraciones de la Prinsesa Sparkle" ¡Bay bay!**  
><strong>**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asdsadsa eso fue****…**** creo que fue largo****…**** nah pos nose.**

**Gracias a todos los que todavía siguen el fanfic a pesar de mi demora. Y traten de mandarle retos también a las otras ponys, se les va a bajar el autoestima Xd **

**Oh sí, perdón si los traume con el momento SkylarxRainbow****…**** enserio, todo fue obligado ¡no me odien! TnT**

**Mi Darky lo siento si no salió tu reto, será para cuando Soarin se ponga mejor :D**

**Yo también contesto preguntas y hago retos para el que no le quedó claro.**

**Ba-Bas **


End file.
